Our Angel
by Late-Sleeper-sama
Summary: Yuki wanted to deal with his past but to do this he must push Shu-chan away...left by his lover Shu had gotten into an accident only to wake up to learn that he's Ryuichi's fiancee...and what would happen if Yuki came back for him YukiShu RyuShu
1. Default Chapter

****

Our Angel

By: LateSleeper

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

****

Note: Un beta-read so many grammatical errors. Gomen.

"Yuki please…let me explain…" Shuichi grabbed Yuki from behind. He clings to Yuki tightly putting all his will just to make Yuki stay.

Yuki stopped on his track and looked on his side to the pink-haired singer who's clinging for his dear life. "Sorry Shuichi but I don't think we could make this relationship work. The both us would be hurt if we continue this. You would be hurt most. I'm sorry but my decision is final."

Yuki looked ahead and tried to go on but he felt his heart feeling tight with pain but he know he shouldn't stop now.

"Sorry but this would be the best…"

"But Yuki…"

"Stop!!!" Yuki abruptly snarl for Shuichi to stop explaining. He knew once he heard his lover's voice he couldn't leave him. But he must. God knows he must.

Yuki speed out of the house and hail a cab. He hurriedly opened the door and shut it loudly upon entering. Only when he was seated that he felt the warm tears rolling down his cheeks.

'Sorry Shuichi. I must do this for your sake.'

yeah right! For his sake or for your sake? You left your boyfriend to seek your past.

Yuki grimaced at the thought of that. Sure he loved Shuichi but he wanted to straighten his past.

Your past or your future?

You even used his relationship with his idol to cover your true intention

'Shut up! You know I must use another reason. I couldn't tell him that I choose my past over him.'

Why? Because with that he would feel guilty and maybe, somehow because of that guilt he would wait for your forgiveness and would welcome you back with open arms when you decide to return. You're pathetic.

'That's not it! I want…I want him to be happy.'

Sure! That's why you left him crying his heart out.

Two selves debated on Yuki's mind. Inner turmoil. His inner thoughts continue arguing till he reached the airport.

"Yuki please don't go." Shuichi chanted over and over as he hugged his knees to his chest like a lost child. Tears flowed down his child-like eyes that have now lost its spark and life.

A day has already passed but for Shuichi it feels like just a few minutes. It felt like the clock has somehow stopped. He didn't budge from his position. He didn't even notice the hunger and thirst his physical body is screaming. He could only feel the hunger and thirst his soul is begging. "Yuki…"

He felt like a lifeless doll feeling numb all over his body…

"Hmmm…it's almost two weeks now since we saw Shu-chan ne Kumagoro?" Ryuichi animatedly played with his pink bunny but then frown upon remembering the face of Shuichi's bestfriend when he asked where Shu-chan is. "Ow let's visit him again maybe he already return…Yippee let's go na no da…na no da." Ryuichi jumped up and down super-deformed style and hurriedly dragged his bunny with great speed.

Ryuichi skipped and hopped on the street like a five years old child as he passed by some passenger who was giving him an odd look.

He skipped and hopped until he reaches a corner where a group of people was aggregating around something. .

He stopped on his track after seeing some more passerby started to flock in a certain spot. He's not really into gossiping and stuff like that, but he felt a force drawing him into the crowd of onlookers.

He slowly walked towards the crowd. He heard an old woman whispering her sympathy for the boy that was hit by a car. He curiously walked towards the middle of the scene and indeed there lay an almost lifeless body of a young boy covered with blood. His blood stained it's whole shirt and short. Even it's pale skin is stained with blood all the way to its pale haggard face that is partially covered by his hair…and the hair it's pinkish or is it red…it looks red but if you would take off the blood that dyed it it's really…pink!

"SHUICHI!!!"

Ryuichi hurriedly force his way inside towards Shuichi's laying body. He hastily grabbed Shuichi's wrist to check for a pulse. He didn't felt a beat. 'Shit! Shu-chan be alive. Please be alive.'

He then put his two fingers on Shuichi's neck right under his jaw. There he felt a beat, but it could barely be felt from its weakness but all the same it still there. Shuichi is still there.

He almost wanted to cry for joy but he knew he must first attend to Shuichi's failing condition. He didn't know what came over him but he was yelling like crazy for help. He didn't care if looks like stupid or a lunatic and all. What matter is that he need to get Shuichi to the hospital…FAST.

Out of nowhere he felt a thing dropped to his palm. A brown square thing. A wallet. He know that it is crazy to be snooping around somebody's wallet when your in the middle of a life and death situation but he felt a force that making his hand opened the wallet. The same force that drove him here where Shuichi is. Feeling sure that some divine power is leading him to something he opened the wallet and a white with a blood stained card fell on the floor.

The card looks tattered and old with a smudge of blood…an old stain of blood. "Dr. Seto."

He barely read what was written on the card when the ambulance came and took Shuichi inside. He just automatically handed the card to the personnel that just smiled at him with assurance.

Everybody came as fast as they could upon hearing their vocalist condition. They've already conducted a search party when Shuichi didn't attend the rehearsal only to find the young man almost dying on his hospital bed.

K was already fingering his gun, swearing to all the beast below; to whoever hit Shuichi would be dead before the sun set itself to the welcoming sea.

Sakano was trembling and biting his fingernails from anxiety and Suguru could only sighed in despair.

Soon the doctor came out and almost all of them jumped off their seat towards the doctor in hope of some good news.

"How is he doctor?" Suguru who's the calmer one asked the doctor before K could do something dangerous but also deep within him he was wishing that the doctor would say Shuichi's fine.

"It's a miracle he's still alive after going through that whole incident. He's doing fine but…" The doctor looked at them gloomily. He wanted to shut his mouth but he know that he must say this, painful as it maybe.

"But that's not the real problem." He looked at Ryuichi mainly. "You see your friend has postprimary tuberculosis. We've already on the point of curing it…but I guess he stopped his medication. And without food and water for about two weeks worsen the case…"

He look at each of them waiting for them to ask him some question and when he felt none is coming he continued. He wished that time would stop but he knew it would never come true. He felt a lump forming on his throat.

"…and I'm only giving him four months to live." He didn't even had the courage to look at their expression, he just gaze off the horizon. He only got a glimpsed of a man cocking his gun and he's now praying for his dear life.

Ryuichi was the first one to snap out. "But there is way, right? He could still continue his medication, right? Damn we all now that Tuberculosis can be now cured this is the new millennium for god sake!"

Everybody was shocked on the sudden character change of the famous Sakuma Ryuichi. The child-like singer was now like a mad man mouthing some not-really-nice-words. They don't know if he's the same bunny-loving guy they use to know. This must be the result of anxiety and a feeling of helplessness.

Ryuichi grab the doctor by the shoulder and shook him. He asked him or more like told him of all the possibility on how Shuichi could live. He bent his anger to the innocent doctor who could only look at him with pity.

"I don't think a special operation is possible. His back is broken and any surgery might cause him more. We don't want to make a bigger risk by doing that. We CAN'T really do anything, NOT even to choose."

"NO!!!" Everybody chorused. Tears started welling up on their eyes. Everyone has the same expression on their faces: disbelief and pain.

Ryuichi gripped both his hands on his hair and slumped down on the clean white floor. His eyes became blurred with tears. Even his hearing and probably all his senses are shutting down. All he could see is Shu-chan's lovely face.

On a quiet room laid the small body of Shuichi. He looks so peaceful as he sleep, oblivious to the sad faces that surrounds him.

Everyone stayed, waiting for Shuichi to wake up.

Soon the body stirred indicating that the vocalist was now waking. The bunch waited patiently for Shuichi to open his eyes and smiled at them.

Shuichi stirred again and shifted from his position. He slowly opened his eyes making some ray of light hurt his eyes. He blink twice and then focus his vision to the smiling faces in front of his face.

"Ermmm…hello." Shuichi looked at them oddly. He doesn't know any of them but it seems like they knew him. He slowly seats up and stared at the crowd.

"Where am I?" He smiled again giving them a what-is-going-on-and-who-are-you-people-look.

The group was too overwhelmed at the sight of a smiling Shuichi that everyone explained who they are and what they are to Shuichi almost all at the same time making the lead star of Badluck in total confusion. He felt his whole head is swelling and throbbing in pain.

A click of a gun startled the whole group and made the room in complete silence, even the birds outside stopped their chirping.

Suguru, who was the compose one, explained what happened to the famous vocalist. And Shuichi could only say "ah" in every sentence he said.

It's been a week now that Shuichi is confined in the hospital but still he was feeling very cheerful in spite his current condition.

He was glad to know that he has many friends who look after him although he can't remember them all. He was more surprise to hear that he was famous and people adore him. He felt really lucky to have them all…friends…fans…and a fiancée.

"Anou…Hiro-kun…" Shuichi tensely called out to his best friend who was quietly sitting beside his bed and peeling an apple.

"hmm?" Hiro stared at Shuichi waiting for him say something.

"You said you're my best friend, right? Ermmm…well…" Shuichi suddenly fumbled for words to say and felt a bit embarrass to ask his best friend about his own love life but he need to know.

"Who is my fiancée?" Shuichi suddenly burst out. He felt a tinge of red started staining his cute little nose.

Hiro almost cut his finger with the knife he was holding. He stared dumbfoundedly at his best friend with wide eye. He paled a little and felt droplets of perspiration forming around his face. 'Shit! Does he remember something.'

"Ermmm… you see this nurse told me that this ring symbolizes engagement." Shuichi pointed to the ring on his finger.

Hiro felt like his on a hot seat right now. 'Think of something. Think of something Hiro.' He was literally knocking his head right now for an answer and Shuichi could only look at him with puzzlement. He felt like melting from those questioning stare

"I am." A voice suddenly came from behind the door. Both boys looked at the unsuspected visitor.

A pink bunny suddenly poked out the door. "Kumagoro???"

"No. I'm not. He is." Kumagoro's voice squeaked and Ryuichi's head suddenly poked behind the door. "I am."

"Sakuma-san???" The two boys chorused.

Ryuichi smiled at the two, but not his usual child like smile but a smile with a hint of seduction.

Shuichi was too shocked on the revelation. He was GAY and engage to a supposedly famous singer which he was told, he idolizes since way back when.

Hiro was also dumfounded to hear Ryuichi's outburst.

Hiro snapping out from his dazed state pulled Ryuichi out of the room. He didn't give a thought if Shuichi would have some suspicion.

"What the hell are you doing???"

"Ryuichi just save you." Kumagoro voice came out again.

"Quit the crap Sakuma."

"You heard me. I just save you. It's better this way…I take full responsibility." Ryuichi suddenly replied in a very serious voice that Hiro felt shiver run down his spine. He felt the sincerity of every word Ryuichi said so he gave up the argument.

Both entered the room hoping the pinkhead hadn't suspect a thing and being simple minded that he is, he didn't…for now…

****

:Tsuzuku:

****

LateSleeper: Please review… bows down thank you for reading.


	2. our angel 2

**Our Angel**

**By: LateSleeper**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…

**Note:** sorry but this is only a two chapter story…sorry to all those who would want a longer one. Unbeta-read (anyone wants to beta-read this? Anyone?? Please?)

BEWARE: This is not a happy ending…but don't worry it wouldn't make you cry.

Thanks for all the correction and reviews…and please read and review.

**_ na no da_** – Yuki's alter ego

A handsome blond-haired writer is sitting uneasily on the airplane's chair. He's coming back to Japan after almost three months of being away. He went to the States to seek his past. He did find it and tried to straighten it but he felt that even if his past could end in a happy ending there is something missing…his future.

The future with the name of Shuichi.

He thought his past would complete him…but he was an idiot to think that only a half of one's life could fill a person. He was still empty and the thing that would complete him is back where he left and now he's coming back home to get it…more specifically to get him. Him…his future.

'Shuichi…I'm coming home." Yuki looked at the small window of the airplane on his side and daydream about his Shuichi as the airplane his on landed smoothly on the ground.

"Excuse me?" A small voice called out to him. He stopped abruptly on his track. 'That voice. It seems so familiar.' He turned around and found a smiling pink-haired boy wearing a plain white shirt under a blue and red colored jacket matching it with baggy pants. Plain as it is, the boy still looked damned sexy with it.

Yuki froze on the spot. He never thought that he would see his beloved Shuichi again. He gave up all hope of finding him after realizing that his koi no longer live in their apartment. He did search for his love, damned he even tried contacting _his_ Shuichi's best friend but it seems like they won't be telling him anything…even Tohma wouldn't helped.

He stared at Shuichi searchingly. He still couldn't believe he's here looking at him…few inches apart. A few more step and he could reached him and hug him.

A few minutes had passed before the pink-haired guy broke the silence. "Errmmm sorry…you see I'm lost. Could you please help me?" Shuichi beamed at the handsome stranger who was staring at him oddly.

Yuki's eyes just widen at Shuichi's outburst.

"Oh gomen…gomen. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Sakuma Shuichi…Anou actually Sakuma is not really my family name…" Shuichi face slightly blushed and Yuki didn't missed it. "…but it would soon be after I got married. Ryu-chan insisted that I should use that…" Shuichi blushed even harder after blurting out his love life in front of a stranger.

"Gomen…I just felt that I've known you for years that I felt comfortable talking to you.' Shuichi scratches his head to hide his embarrassment and the blushed on his face that was caused by the stranger' intense stare.

'Does he hate me that much to pretend he doesn't know me?' Yuki mused as he stared at his fidgeting lover. He felt a surge of jealousy boiling up inside him and he couldn't help but remember some happy memories the two of them shared. Scenes came rushing back to him.

The time he held Shuichi's hand as his lover is sound asleep. The sweet nothings he loved to hear but rather be caught dead admitting it. The time where Shuichi would just glomp at him and kiss him, and the time where he would just stare at the genki singer when he's not looking. All of it made his heart melt and he just wanted to run to Shuichi and hug him as though there would be no tomorrow.

_**But you can't…why? Because of your damned pride.**_

Yuki grimaced at the thought. It's that voice again…but he knew that voice is right. Damned right. Too right that he's beginning to be frightened by it.

He looked again at Shuichi who just smiled at him like before.

'He's looking fine.'

_**Of course! He's no longer with you.**_

'Shut up'

_**Why? Did I hit the spot?**_

'I said shut up.'

_**Look, his blooming. He never look that good when he's with you.**_

'…'

_**Feeling guilty?**_

'No.'

_**Damned cold bastard you are.**_

'I'm not. I told you I'm not'

_**Yeah sure. A cold-hearted person wouldn't let his lover sleep on the couch on the middle of that harsh cold night. Such a loving lover you are.**_

Yuki's eyes widen as scene started playing back on his mind. Scene where he would shove Shuichi aside for no reason, the hurtful words he would cast to his lover god knows how many times, the times where he would just want to throw Shuichi out of their apartment…god it hurts remembering it all.

'He's better without me.'

_**Finally you came to your senses. I even wonder why he didn't left you years ago…and you had the nerve to hurt him. Why did you came back anyway?**_

'I just wanted to see him.'

"Anou..Hiro did you find him?" The smile slowly faded on Ryuichi's handsome face as it was replaced with worry and anxiety. It rarely happened to the hyper-active singer, but it is one of those dreadful moments he felt helpless…helpless like the time where Shu…

'No.'

He turned his head on all direction, wishing to the entire divines above to give him a sign where his beloved pink-haired had gone to. It's almost passed an hour now, but still there is no sign of his precious.

'DAMN IT!'

Maybe someone in heaven pitied him for as he turned to his left into an alley he saw a pink-colored hair. He looked up and gratefully thanked the kind being that had shown her mercy. A big smile started forming on his lips as he approached Shu-chan. But as fast the smile had formed it faded instantly as he saw a familiar feature.

A man with a blond hair with a piercing eye was standing some few inches from the pink-haired beauty. Someone he wished he would never ever see, somebody he wished that would never crossed the path of Shuichi, a person he wanted to cursed to the deepest pit of hell.

"What are you doing here?" Ryuichi spit out as venomously as he could as he rushed like a mad man to his so-called-fiancée putting a protective arm around the younger singer.

Before Yuki could react to Ryuichi's protective act Hiro came running towards the two lovers.

Hiro stopped on his track. "Yuki?" he froze on the spot at the sight of the former lover of his best friend, the man that cost all of these misfortunes that befall on his best bud.

"Hiro take care of Shuichi." Ryuichi harshly ordered Hiro before he could say anything.

Shuichi was still in dazed on what was happening in front of him. He never heard his lover say words this rough before. He gaze at his lover searchingly, still couldn't believe what he was hearing. He now doubted if he's still his three-year-old-kid-pretending-to-be-a-an-adult boyfriend.

Ryuichi was now in rage to see the bastard face to face and was now aiming for his beautiful face but before his fist could land on Yuki's jaw he was suddenly stopped as he heard the most dreadful sound he honestly don't wanna hear again.

cough

cough

Shuichi suddenly coughed uncontrollably earning a concerned look from his best friend. He grabbed the front of his shirt thinking that it would lessen the pain his chest is feeling. He coughed again and again…he could no longer hear the commotion around him. His cough's getting louder and louder and it sounds clouded his whole mind.

He senses became numb…his vision became blurred then it became dark and now he could only hear a faint coughing sound that he didn't know if it's still his own.

Shuichi unconsciously clasped his hand on his mouth. Blood trickled down his hands and before it could drop to the floor he suddenly fainted.

Horror was evident on Yuki's stoic face. He felt his whole body feeling numb and even his fingers wouldn't respond to his brain. He just watched the whole scene unfold in front of him. He could just watch as the two men rushed over his Shuichi. He wanted too to rush to him and hug the pink-haired singer but he couldn't move he was too shocked to react.

'Blood…blood' Yuki's vision was suddenly clouded by red…blood…his Shuichi. He didn't even noticed that the trio already left. Not even the warm tears that started flowing on his handsome face broke his reverie.

"Room 306 sir." The nurse smiled at the gorgeous god-like man in front of her. The man just nodded his thanks at her and walk off.

Reaching the room the nurse had pointed, he felt a turning of his stomach upside down as he reached for the handle. He's mind is in total confusion as he slowly opened the door. He gingerly lingers for a while before he peeked inside the room. He saw a familiar body lying on bed and a smiled unconsciously formed on his lips. He slowly walked towards the sleeping body as quietly as possible fearing that the patient might wake up at his sounds.

He leaned down towards the body and came face to face with the most angelic face he had ever seen. He's eyes traveled to Shuichi's hair down to it closed eyes…damned he wanted to see that innocent-looking eyes again.

Then his gaze fall on the singer's cute nose then it traveled down towards his cheery red lips…those lips he badly wanted to kiss.

"Oh it's you again." Yuki was startled to hear Shuichi's voice calling out to him. He peered closer to his love. Shuichi's eyes were still shut so it made Yuki wondered how did his former lover know it was he.

"I knew you because of your aura. I don't know why but I know it's you." Shuichi suddenly answered the unvoiced thought of Yuki Eiri and Eiri could only looked down on him with bewilderment.

A few seconds had passed until finally Yuki's lip twitched upward forming a gentle smile that is reserved only to his Shuichi.

"I forgot that you could always feel me Baka." Yuki looked at his idiot lover lovingly, the smile still plastered on his handsome face.

Shuichi slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the most beautiful smile he ever saw…although the smile looks familiar to him. "You know that smile fits you. You look more handsome when you smile."

Yuki just put his hand on Shuichi's cheek and Shuichi could just smile at this simple act.

"You must be my angel?"

Yuki brows suddenly knitted slightly with the younger singer's comment. "Angel?"

"I know I'll gonna die now." Shuichi gave Yuki a faint smile. "I heard Ryu-chan talking to the doctor about me. I heard that after my accident I only have four months to live…" He suddenly paused as though his words could cut wounds on his frail body once he uttered it. "I know Ryu-chan and Hiro tried their best…"

Shuichi's sentence was suddenly interrupted as his nameless visitor suddenly put his lips to his own. The kissed was light but it felt good…it felt like home.

When the kissed was broken the two just stared at each other that felt like for eternity.

"What's your name?"

"Yuki. Yuki Eiri. But you could call me Eiri."

"Eiri. It sounds familiar. Maybe we have known each other…before…before my amnesia."

'Amnesia?'

"We must get outta here." Yuki abruptly grab the singer's wrist and pulled him out of bed to the door.

Shuichi made no protest as the handsome writer drag him out of bed. He didn't understand why…all he knew is that it felt right.

Yuki helped him stand up as he put his arm around Shuichi's waist to support him and carried him in a bridal carriage. He never knew that his lover was as light as a child and it didn't take long for them to reach the exit without someone noticing them.

"YUKI-YARO!!!!" Ryuichi run towards the room and kicked the door opened giving it a loud thud. Rage, fury, depression, hatred, loneliness, all of it clouded his whole being and the only person that caused all the chaos in his heart is his Shuichi.

Ryuichi almost fainted on the scene that welcomed him. His mortal enemy, Yuki Eiri, is hugging his only love, both naked in bed.

"Damn you! Unhand him." Hiro suddenly voiced out his fury before Ryuichi could say those harsh words.

The two came rushing to the two lovers yanking the two apart but it seems Yuki was oblivious to the people around him, the things around him. No one matters around him except his Shuichi…

The slow breathing of his love. The heat his Shuichi's body is emitting. The sweet murmur of his name through his ear. The finger that is gently caressing his chest. Every single thing that he's aware of is about the most important person in his life.

Ryuichi couldn't take the scene that sickens his eyes. He grabbed Yuki's wrist forcefully dragging him away from his pink-haired love. He didn't give a damned care if the bitch is naked or not. Damn! He just wants to kill this man that once left hi Shu-chan and had the nerve to steal him back from him.

Hiro run towards his best friend putting some linen to cover his bare nakedness. He gently stroked away some hair that's been strayed on the singer's face.

"It would be alright now Shuichi." Hiro murmured the words to soothe the pink-haired that seems oblivious to the world around him,

Ryuichi couldn't take anymore. He let Yuki have a piece of his mind. He punched Yuki square on the face. Damn! He always wanted to do that. He cursed Yuki to the thousand depths as though the man himself was the devil in disguise. Now he does believe that devil poses as handsome young men and one of them is this bastard Eiri.

Blood started trickling down Yuki's face now but he didn't move even flinch when the next punched landed on his stomach. He didn't try fighting back, even though he could.

Why would he? He deserved it all.

_**Yeah you deserve it all!**_

He wanted to laugh when he heard his conscience say this. Damn stupid conscience.

Another punch came rushing to his face but it seems like some divine was still on his side for he no longer feel the pain the blow inflicted. He just felt numb inside out.

"Yuki"

Ryuichi's ear perked up upon hearing the name he most hated. Then it called out again but it seems weaker than the first one…it seems like it was fading or something….

'Shu-chan's voice…'

The thought of Shuichi calling out for this bastard blew Ryuichi's top. He hit Yuki's face again and again until he was stopped by a sobbing sound.

"Stop it Sakuma!"

"Stop! He's gone…Shuichi's gone." Hiro voice quivered. He felt a lump on his throat. "He's gone…our baby…our angel is gone." Hiro held on Shuichi's hand until he felt the heat fading from it and he knew it is the end…he's dead.

"Our angel" Ryuichi couldn't believe it's his own voice he just heard. He looked at Shuichi lying on bed still cradled on Hiro's arm. A smile is pasted on his angelic face as though he was just sleeping…but Ryuichi knew better…his little angel is gone.

And this is the fault of this wrecked man he in front of him.

"Are you happy now?" Ryuichi sneered at Yuki.

Yuki felt the words cut through his veins. For the first time he felt the undeniable pain.

"You took his first love, his first kiss, you were his first…" Ryuichi's tears welled on his eyes but he didn't care. He walked towards Yuki like a lawyer who's condemning a criminal. He emphasized each of his point spitefully.

"Now you took his life!!! Even his last breath…he used it all to call your damn freaking NAME!!!"

Yuki was still spaced-out and the only vision he could see is his Shuichi that is lying on his bed, smile still plastered on his innocent face.

Ryuichi suddenly grab Yuki by the neck as the writer still on trance.

"What else do you want from him? WHAT ELSE???!!" Ryuichi want to scream his heart out and wanted to choke Yuki to death but his grip loosened and he could feel his knees feeling like jelly. He could no longer summon enough strength to hold his body upright and as a tear fall down his cheeks his knees suddenly gave way. He slumped on the floor and cried.

Yuki felt the grip loosening and as he could no longer feel the hand on his neck he walked pass Sakuma towards his sleeping beloved.

He leaned towards his lover and planted a small kiss on his lover's lips unmindful to the glare Hiro is aiming at him.

Yuki felt the coldness of Shuichi's lips and that made a tear rundown his face.

"See you again my love…I'll be with you soon."

**.:Owari:.**

**LateSleeper:** I know! I know! I'm such a lazy jerk! Sorry for those who waited…(looks around…sees no one) ehehehe


End file.
